


Blood Bank

by jaechanwin



Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Character of Color, Gay Male Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: There was a reason the Red Elite was the hottest Vampire Bar in town. Eldians and Marleyans alike were welcome to get a taste of the Blood Babies offered. Only the best of the best worked there.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Character(s), Colt Grice/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Original Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Aren and Keleah's Fantasies😩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157483
Kudos: 4





	Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly got this idea from another fanfic that ill tag once i find it again.

The time moved slowly it seemed as the liveliness of the club began to wind down. It was a Thursday at Red Elite and they normally were packed full of drunk vampires and blood babies alike but there was a raid the night before so people were being cautious. Even though Vampires were normal now there were a few Rogues and Hunters a like. Last night Rogues had invaded the Hottest Blood Bar known as Red Elite. A few blood babies were killed and now even some the Blood Babies hadnt showed up for their shifts. 

Of course that didnt stop the vampires from coming but the blood babies werent as lucky. The blood babies who had showed up for their shift however were taking on more customers than normal. Sure the money was good but bodies can only take so much. The blood babies arent allowed to give more than five pints a day because it could have serious consequences. Depends on where you drank from, the more you'd have to pay. The wrists were always the cheapest and the necks were always the most expensive.

Aren sat at the bar with a drink in their hand. Sipping and waiting. Their ears perked up as both sides of their body was flanked. Vampires on each side of them. If Aren didnt know exactly who these two were they'd probably have thrown a drink in the two men's faces by now. "Reiner breathe anymore in my direction and ill cut your head off." They say looking over at the blonde and glaring. The male just snickers before shrugging. "Where's Colt?" Aren asks at the same times as Bertholdt, the man on her left, asks "Where's Keleah?" Aren drinks a bit more from their cup before winking at the bartender. "Remind me to pay you before i leave Annie." Aren says standing up.

"Keleah is where she always is. Waiting for the two of you to come find her and take her home." Aren says shrugging. The bartender another blonde but a female known as Annie just smiles lightly almost invisibly. "I know where you live even if you forget to pay me." Annie says. Reiner and Bertholdt both stand and suddenly it feels easier to breathe as they follow Aren up stairs. They walks past plenty private rooms being that the feeding rooms are near the back. Most rooms are marked when someone is inside of them. 

Like the bright red occupied sign hanging on door number thirteen. Aren pauses at the door before walking away. Reiner and Bertholdt dont follow. They had reach their destination without giving Aren so much as a clue to where Colt was. It was fine though Aren liked the cat and mouse game and so did Colt. He liked to believe they tasted sweeter when they were high on adrenaline. 

~~~~~

Reiner opened the door and instantly a smile stretched across his face. He toed off his boots and left them by the door before stepping further in. Bertholdt wasnt far behind him. "I was starting to think you two wouldnt show." Keleah says. Shes sitting on the large mattress with her back to the headboard and one knee propped up while the other is flat on the bed. The only way Reiner can think to describe the brown skinned girl is gorgeous. He knows that she knows how beautiful she is. "Im sorry baby girl. Work ran late, If it wasnt for Colt's lack of filter we would probably still be there listening to the other company owner rant." Reiner says. Keleah lets out a soft hmph as Reiner sits next to her and grabs her jaw with his rough hand.

"Poor thing. Been waiting on us all dayhavent you?" Bertholdt asks as he flanks her other side. They had a habit of doing that. They moved in pairs and you couldnt have one without the other. That was how it always had been since they were children up until now. Even when they met Keleah. Bertholdt places his hand in her hair yanking her head back and exposing her neck. He presses his lips to the area before running his tongue across. "What if i were to bite you here tonight?" He asks with his lips attached to the area.

"It costs a significant amount of money to bite there and you know this." Keleah says. Reiner still has his hand on her jaw and shes being manhandled in two directions but its not unpleasant nor unfamiliar. Reiner is quick to place his hand on her knee pushing it down so that she's now laying flat on the bed. He presses his lips to her stomach testing the strings of her robe before she grabs his wrist. "Not here." She says softly and he makes a noise short of a whimper in the back of his throat. 

"Keleah im starving." Reiner says in disagreement. Keleah shrugs and rolls her eyes. "These rooms are bugged." Keleah says. Reiner knows that but his eyes were holding a red tint to them he couldnt control himself and Keleah could tell. "Let Bertholdt drive and we can get you started in the backseat." Keleah says and she sees Reiner has to restrain himself. He stands up and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment for almost losing his control. "The blood i gave you guys didnt last?" Keleah asks as she follows the two men out of the room. "We had someone over this morning and they drank it without telling us." Bertholdt says sighing.

Keleah's eyes widen. "So you havent fed at all today?" She asks. Reiner nods in embarrassment. "How about this you can each take 3 pints tonight?" Keleah says smiling. "We wouldnt have anything to bring home. You know six is your limit." Reiner says. "I wouldnt offer if i didnt know what i was doing." Keleah says in a singsong voice as she climbs into the backseat. "I dont want you to pass out." Bertholdt says leaning over to kiss her forehead. It feels intimate and that freezes Keleah. She regains her normalcy when Reiner climbs in the car as well. She lays on the seat and lets Reiner climb on top of her closing the door behind himself. 

"I have a friend who's a vampire and i bleed a gallon a week for her. I have one in the fridge at home just take it. She has a blood baby now anyways." Keleah says trying to speak normally but speaking is hard when Reiner has his lips on her thighs. "Im drinking from your thighs tonight." Reiner says. Keleah groans as he sucks on the area. "No bruises there. Other clients like that area." She warns. Reiner grunts in acknowledgment. "Are your thighs cheaper or more expensive?" Bertholdt asks from the drivers seat. Which it doesnt matter because they have money. They own their own company. 

"We got our usual amount of cash but because someone cant control himself i may have to go to the house and get more." Bertholdt says rolling his eyes. Keleah wants to respond but Reiner finally decides to stop playing around and bites down. Her eyes immediately glaze over and no matter how many times they do this it still feels amazing each time.

Reiner, although hes starving he drinks slowly as if to savor the taste. The car stops and turns off. Doors open but the pair in the backseat dont stop what they're doing. Bertholdt takes Keleah's keys from her robe pocket and then goes to unlock her door. When Reiner pulls back hes only taken a pint from Keleah but her legs are already shaking. He stands her up and he looks so elegant theres no blood surrounding his lips or anything unlike Bertholdt who preferred everything messy. Feeding and sex.

Keleah is leaning against Reiner as he walks her inside. It was her house but Reiner was more than familiar with it by now. He closes the door behind them and heads towards Keleah's room where Bertholdt already is. Keleah crawls to Bertholdt and climbs in his lap pressing her wrist to his lips. "Drink please." She whines. Bertholdt wants to say something but the smell of Keleah's blood is intoxicating and he finds his fangs retracting on their own. He nibbles at her wrist before biting down and beginning to feed.

Its like Reiner all over again the way her eyes close and she cant think. Reiner's teeth pierce her other wrist a moment later and Keleah is high on vampire venom at this point. Her toes are literally curling from how good it feels and the sounds she make would put any pornstar to shame. It seems over all too fast and Keleah pouts when Bertholdt and Reiner release her wrists. She can hardly open her eyes with the post feeding haze nor can she move. 

Reiner lifts her into his arms while Bertholdt moves the blankets and pillows around. Reiner makes sure all wounds on Keleah are covered with guaze knowing itll be healed before they leave. Keleah looks drained but she feels fine. She knows her limit and how long it takes to regenerate. Reiner climbs in bed behind Keleah and Bertholdt climbs in the front of her. "Thighs are more expensive. He only took one pint from my thighs so it will only be about 200 more." Keleah says facing Bertholdt.

He nods and runs his fingers through her hair gently. "Get some rest babe." He says sweetly. Keleah nods and pressed her face into his chest sleep coming easy after she's been bled out. 

Of course when she wakes up she's alone but there's 1800$ sitting on her bedside table and she feels way better then before.

~~~~~

When Aren turns and leaves Bertholdt and Reiner at Keleah's door the chase begins. They pulls their phone from their pocket with a grin. 7:50 pm. Their first choice is their private room. Sometimes Colt likes to hide in the simplest spot. He's not there of course so Aren then heads to the bathrooms. First the women's and then the men's, on all six floors of the buildings. There was no time for elevators so Aren had taking the stairs making their blood pump fast. The vampires all over the building flock to her. "That bastard." Aren mumbles as they try to curve all the vampires. 

They're stopped by a particularly tall vampire as theyre heading up the stairs towards the roof. "Are you available?" The man asks and Aren shakes their head. "Im expensive and no." Aren says trying to push past the man but he doesnt budge. "Ill pay you more than whatever your client is paying." The man says and Aren groans. "Youre being greedy. You have blood around your mouth from your last feed. My client hasnt eaten all day so unless you want a feral vampire on your hands i suggest you let me go." Aren says. 

The man scoffs. "Youre bluffing. No vampire is going to let a whole day go by without feeding. Your blood cant be that good." He says squeezing Aren's arm tighter. There's a growl from behind Aren and they feel themself relax. "Well it is. You have two seconds to let them go before i rip your whole arm off." Colt says. The two vampires stare at each other before the man scoffs and lets go. "Colt." He glares and Colt glares back just as harshly. "Porco. Its been a while." He says. The man now known as Porco shakes his head turns on his heels and walks away.

"Did he scare you baby? Your blood is pumping even faster than before." Colt whispers in Aren's ear making them shudder. "Only a little." Aren admits. "Ive got you baby. Lets get out of here." Colt says his voice soft as he speaks to Aren. They walk hand in hand to the parking lot and stop at Aren's car. "Your friends drop you off and leave?" Aren asks with a slight smile. "Only if you let me spend the night." Colt says with a grin taking Aren's keys from them. 

"You know id never put you out." Aren says getting into the passenger seat when Colt opens the door for them. Colt leans over and kisses Aren on the cheek. He then kisses them on the neck and throat. "Someone's impatient." Aren says closing their eyes. Colt pulls Aren's shirt off of them before kissing them again on the neck. Aren lets out a soft moan. "Colt." Aren says softly and he finally pulls back. 

He gets into the drivers seat places his hand on their thigh. "Im not really in the mood for foreplay today. Think you can prep yourself right now?" Colt asks rubbing slow circles on their thighs. "In the car?" Aren asks. Colt glances over and gives them a look that says yes. Aren hums before nodding as the car begins to move. Its easy for them to get into rhythm once the car is moving. 

When they arrive at Aren's house, Colt has to hold himself back from biting them right then and there. Aren has their head thrown back with the seat leaning all of the way back and their legs spread. One leg is on the middle console, the other leg is on the front dash and their back is pressing against the window. They have their eyes closed as they work three fingers in and out of their vagina hole. Colt feels his fangs poke his lip as he watches his favorite toy play.

"Aren." He says causing the brown eyes on the brown skinned girl shoot open. They immediately flush and give him a hazy smile. "Hi." They say softly and Colt is so fucking whipped. "We're here baby." He says softly and the pout they give Colt almost makes him fuck them right there in the car but he restrains himself. He leans into the car and lets Aren wrap their hands around his neck and their legs around his waist so that he can carry them inside. 

He uses their keys to unlock their house door and then heads straight for the bedroom. "So good for me baby. You did exactly as i asked didnt you?" Colt asks as he makes getting out of his clothes a priority. "Always good for you." Aren mumbles fully taking off their skirt and underwear. Colt is fully naked when he walks over to Aren's bed where theyre laying. "Colt. Why do you like biting my breasts?" Aren asks curiously. 

Colt climbs on top of them and kisses the area between their breasts. "I dont like drinking from the neck and the first time we did this your breasts were the closest thing i could reach as we were having sex so when instinct took over thats where i bit. After that i wanted to do it again." Colt says shrugging. Aren goes to say something but Colt begins to enter their hole and all words are lost in their throat. 

No matter how many times they do this every time Aren has sex with Colt it feels like the first time all over again. Its quiet as Colt gets himself into a rhythm. "Well you're not hungry." Aren says because of Colt's speed. They're taunting him and Colt knows but he still takes the bait. His lips are on Aren's breasts and they prepare themself for the bite but it doesn't come. Colt speeds up his thrusts his orgasm nearing with each one. He angles himself a bit a that rips a moan right from Aren's throat. 

"Oh fuck yes please." Aren moans out now close to their own release. "Colt. Im gonna cum." Aren says scratching his shoulder as he fucks them fast and hard. "Cum with me baby. Don't hold back." Colt says and so Aren doesn't. Just as their orgasm is complete Colt pulls out and bites down. He begins to feed as his cum spills all over Aren's stomach. Their eyes fall closed and Aren lets themself slip in and out of haze like dreams. When they open their eyes again Colt is licking the wounds of any last blood. They turn on their side sleepily but Colt flip them back over. "Come on baby let me clean you up. Then you can sleep i promise." He says when Aren lets out a whine.

Aren huffs but doesn't move when Colt begins to clean them up. When he's done he makes them sit up so that he can pull a shirt over their head and arms. Aren waits for Colt to put on his boxers and get in the bed. They pin him to the bed with a tangle of limbs and fall asleep shortly after.

When Aren wakes up Colt is still there.

~~~~~

Fridays at the club are super busy and when Keleah and Aren arrive they aren't surprised to see the club in full swing. "You have any regulars coming today?" Aren asks. Keleah pauses before shaking her head. "No not on Fridays." She says. "Good im getting drunk. Its been a long week." Aren says heading to the bar. They smile at Annie who only glares in return and holds her hand out. Aren drops 100$ in her hand. "Im sorry Annie you should've reminded me." They grin.

Keleah takes a seat at the bar and rolls her eyes at Aren. "Im not babysitting you tonight. Don't get too drunk. You may not have any regulars but new clients pop up all the time." Keleah says. "Im older than you save the lecture for someone who doesn't know what they're doing." Aren says.Keleah pushes her arm while glaring. "Brown hair to your right heading over." Keleah says facing Aren. "What makes you think they want me?" Aren says with a raised eyebrow.

"They've been staring at you since you sat down." Keleah says. As she finishes her sentence there is a tap on Aren's shoulder. "Are you available right now?" The man asks and Aren looks him up and down with a glare. "Not sober im not. You'll have to get me hella drunk you greedy bastard." Aren says and Keleah has to hold back a laugh. "What about you?" The man asks looking at Keleah. "If you didn't come here for me first that automatically makes my answer a no." Keleah says.

"Move along Porco." Aren says. The man scoffs and takes a seat in the middle of the two girls. "What do you drink?" He asks them both. "I don't drink." Keleah says. That aggravates Porco but he doesn't say anything. "Save your money im not accepting a drink from you." Aren says with a glare. Theres a hand on Keleah and Aren's wrists suddenly. The grips are tight enough to break skin and the smell of their blood fills the room almost immediately before Porco lets go. "Have fun getting rid of all the vampires walking this way." Porco says grinning. 

The smile is wiped off of his face almost immediately when Keleah kicks him off of the stool he is sitting on and Aren pours their drink on his face. "Two vampires approaching from behind you. One male and one female. Average height. The male is bald. Female has long brown hair in a ponytail." Keleah says with a sigh. "Four coming in behind you. All men. Two of them are black and two of them are white. All tall can easily overpower us. Three of them already have their fangs out." Aren replies. Neither one of them move from their seat. "Piss off Porco." Aren hears from behind them. "What are Eldians doing in a Marleyan club?" Porco asks coming to stand on side of the four men who are standing behind Keleah. 

The woman shrugs. "You have Eldian vampires here so why not?" She says with a grin. "Do not have a pissing competition in here right now this is no one's territory." Aren says. "Shut it human. Ill get back to you once im ready to feed." One of the men say. Aren lets out a grin before standing. They stand on their tippy toes and whisper something to the bald male before straightening up. "Lets go Keleah. It reeks of scumbag Marleyans in here." They scoff.

Keleah stands with a grin. "And god do Marleyans disgust me." Keleah agrees. "Thats rich coming from another Marleyan, Aren, i smell it in your blood." Porco says. "So thats why you've tried and failed to feed from me three days in a row. You think im one of you? News flash Porco. The same way you Eldians can become Marleyans. Us Marleyans can become Eldian. Dont refer to me as a fucking Marleyan because I earned my status as an Eldian." Aren says. 

Before he could respond Aren proceeds to walk off and follow Keleah who had left as soon as Porco started speaking. "What did you tell the bald guy?" Keleah asks when Aren finds her outside the club. "I told him to come find me outside when they were done." Aren says. "I thought you werent giving feedings today to strangers." Keleah says. Aren shrugs half heartedly. "I wasnt but i recognized them both. They work under Levi." Aren says. "Levi? As in Ackerman?" Keleah asks and Aren hums.

"Fuck theyre rich." Keleah says and Aren hums. They stand against the front of the club for about ten minutes before the two vampires walk out spotting them almost instantly. "Your prices?" The woman asks her eyes lighting up in pleasure. "Hi to you too. Im Aren and this is Keleah." Aren says sarcastically. "Im Sasha and this is Conny. What are your prices?" Sasha asks and Aren hums.

"We're both expensive but im a bit more expensive then Keleah bc im older. Sort of like wine. Its better over time." Aren says smirking. Keleah rolls her eyes. "The prices range depending on where you drink from. My lowest is the wrist which is 300$ per pint and my highest is my neck of course, 1000$ per pint." Keleah says with her hands in her pocket. Conny hums. "What about to go pints?" He asks. "That depends on how many pints. Per pint is 500$ but you can also do 3 pints for 1000$ and 6 for 1500$ or a gallon for 2000$ but if you buy a gallon its a two day wait. Obviously i cant give you 8 pints in one day when there is only ten pints in a human body." Keleah says.

Sasha grins at Conny before turning to Aren. "Same questions apply to you." Conny says. "Wrist is 1000$ Neck is 2500$. 800$ per pint or a gallon is 3500$." Aren says their tone bored but Sasha can smell the excitement pumping through their blood. Conny looks to Sasha who is licking her lips in hunger. He rolls his eyes at her. "Dont be greedy. We'll take a pint each from each of you and if we deem your blood worthy enough we'll buy a gallon each from each of you as well. How much would that be?" Conny asks. "Oh and we dont want the gallon discount. We'll pay per pint." Sasha says. "Where would you be drinking from?" Keleah asks.

"Neck for me. Conny likes the throat." Sasha says. "Throat is pretty close to the neck its 800$ for me." Keleah says. "1800$ for me." Aren says. "It would be 5800$ for Keleah and 11300$ for me." Aren says. "Levi's gonna be pissed if we spend that much money." Conny says. "We'll get the pints first and then determine whether the gallons are worth it. If they are, once he tastes them he wont be mad anymore." Sasha says. "You really believe that?" Connie asks and Sasha nods. Conny sighs and Sasha grins wide. "Lets go into the alley." Sasha says walking off and the two girls follow a bit hesitantly. As soon as they enter Conny pushes Keleah against the wall grabbing her jaw and lifting her head up to expose her throat. He doesnt waste a second in biting her and he immediately looks at Sasha with wide eyes. "I think it'll be worth the gallon." He says lips covered in blood as he goes in and drinks more of her blood.

Sasha lifts Aren against the wall and bites down as soon as Conny goes back to drinking. Aren lets out a gasp because this doesnt feel like with other vampires. There is no haze and they stay conscious the whole time Sasha feeds from them. Aren's eyes widen as a feeling takes over them that theyve never felt before. They glance over and make contact with Keleah and they can tell Keleah feels it too. Conny restrains himself from taking more than a pint but Sasha doesnt. She takes two pints from Aren before finally pulling away. "Conny you've got to try that blood." Sasha says. "Sasha you're gonna need way more self restraint if you're going to feed from her." Conny says looking at Keleah. "Why dont i feel a haze when you feed?" Aren asks. Sasha grins. "Im not compelling you as i feed. Its takes a lot of self control to not compel your human when feeding but we learned from Levi Ackerman and he is the best." Sasha says before biting down and feeding from Keleah next. 

Conny does the same and feeds from Aren. When they finish Conny fishes his phone from his pocket and opens the club app. He finds Arens name and Deposits 13,800$ into her account. "Thats for the two gallons and the extra pint Sasha drank." He says with a sigh. "We're having a party next Friday and you two are invited. We want all four gallons by Next Thursday so we can prepare in time. If we need you to feed before then we'll contact you from the club app." Sasha says.

6800$ is deposited into Keleah's account as well and then the two vampires are gone. Like vanished into thin air. "Oh fuck i need to lay down." Aren says looks at the spot where the two vampires just were. "Do you have class in the morning?" Keleah asks and Aren rolls her eyes. "No but i have graduation rehearsal do you have class?" They ask and Keleah shakes her head. "Not on Saturdays. Ill spend the night and we can help each other drain." Keleah says. Aren nods in agreement with a groan.

** "Four gallons is gonna kick both of our asses." **


End file.
